This invention relates to an integrated circuit for an electronic musical instrument, which includes on one monolithic semiconductor device, frequency dividers for dividing input signals, keyer-gates for switching on and off tone signals, and adding circuits for adding outputs of the keyer-gates of a plurality of different notes among a twelve-tone of musical scale.